Agency of the 5th World Book 3: Meet the Robloxians
by Pokemiah
Summary: The quest to unite the other four worlds continues as Jeremiah to the planet of Robloxia (Roblox for short). While there, he'll have to convince the President of the land and his associate that joining the Agency is in their best interest. V2 Only: However, while he's doing this, he'll have to deal with a spy sent by the Agency themselves. What will happen? Find out now.
1. Original Chapter 1: The Explanation

**WARNING: **There are two different versions of this book. For the Original version, just scroll down and follow the chapters that have "Original" in their name. For the latest version, start at "V2 Chapter 1" and follow the chapters that have "V2" in the name. It is strongly recommended that you keep to one version, unless you like to read both versions, because the further it gets into the series, the more differences there are. Thanks for taking the time to read this warning.

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

Meet the Robloxians

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86

I do not own Roblox or The Super Smash Bros. Each one belongs to its respective owners.

Chapter 1

The Explanation

Let's recap on the events during _The Super Smash Bros_. The Super Smash Bros. had a fight (refer to book 2, Chapter 4). Jeremiah stopped it by breaking the symbol. However, they had no memory of doing it afterwards. Jeremiah told them, "I'll tell Head Spikey in the morning." Now it's the next day. Let's see how well Jeremiah does at explaining Head Spikey this. Jeremiah is in Head Spikey's office.

"Hello Head Spikey."

"Hello Agent Jeremiah. Before I give you your mission, I want to know why the Super Smash Bros. were fighting yesterday."

"First, soundproof the place, please."

Head Spikey pressed a button and the door and windows barricaded themselves.

"Ok. Now, please tell me why they were fighting?"

"Ok. I believe Darkness is responsible for the fight. There was this weird Super Smash Bros. symbol on the floor. At first, it was invisible. Later in the fight, however, it became visible. When it did, it produced two smash balls. When their final smashes were activated, that was when I knew I had to stop it. So I destroyed the symbol. When I destroyed it, they stopped. Apparently, they have no memory of it."

Head Spikey unbarricaded the door and windows. Jeremiah expected Head Spikey to be shocked by that info. Instead, he was completely calm.

"I see. Now, I have one more question for you. Head or sanitary?"

"Sanitary."


	2. Original Chapter 2: Head Mission 4

Chapter 2

Head Mission 4

Jeremiah did a couple of sanitary missions. Now, he's going over to Head Spikey's office. When he got there, Head Spikey said his usual question.

"Head or sanitary?"

"Head."

"As you know, Roblox is a place where the people build the stuff. But, what most people don't know is when they make an online account…"

"…they're making actual life forms."

"Don't interrupt me, again."

"Sorry, Head Spikey."

"Anyway, we need Roblox to join the Agency since it is one of the four worlds. So we want you to get President Roblox and Builderman to come to the Agency."

"Understood Head Spikey."

Jeremiah left the office and went to the Breakfast Café.


	3. Original Chapter 3: Deja Vu

Chapter 3

Déjà Vu

While Jeremiah was heading to the Breakfast Café, he saw Tech Boy and Tech Girl about to duke it out, again. Jeremiah has a hard time believing how much these two fight. Jeremiah recalled the time they fought in downtown L.A., naked. They were naked because a monster blasted off their clothes. Jeremiah knew to hide and get in his secret identity. Since he was the leader of Sector 17, he had access to their Emergency Watches.

Now, let's go back to the present before Jeremiah find out I just told you what he was thinking. Jeremiah stepped in and stopped them.

"You know, your fights really give me real déjà vu."

"Do we really fight that much?"

"Yes, you do. There are so many times I can't name them all."

"Wow. I didn't know it was that bad."

"It is."

"But most siblings fight this much."

"But most siblings don't have the power to control technology."

"They do on Planet Gaxi."

"They also don't fight as much as you do or cause as much destruction as you two."

"He has a point."

"Maybe we should get a counselor."

Then the PDA announced, "The flight for Robloxia will leave in 10 minutes." Then Jeremiah said, "I better get my breakfast and go." So he went to the Breakfast Café at light speed. This gave Tech Boy and Tech Girl an idea for a new invention.

"I just had an idea. We should make some shoes that allow you to travel at the speed of light without making you age faster."

"Great idea. We can base it off of Jeremiah's powers. All we have to do is scan him while he's using his super speed."

"But how? It's not like we could make a treadmill that could withstand the speed of light."

"Another great idea. Let's go back to the Research Lab and make some blueprints."

"Ok."

They went to the Research Lab to get started.


	4. Original Chapter 4: Welcome to Roblox

Chapter 4

Welcome to Roblox

The ship just landed in Robloxia. It's more commonly known as Roblox. His mission is to get President Roblox and Builderman to come to the Agency. They landed in Jeremiah's place on Roblox. It's called War of the 2 Worlds (since this book was made). Jeremiah checked President Roblox's profile. It said he was online on the website. Jeremiah wondered, "_Where do the characters go when they're not in a game?" _He clicked on leave. Then a yellow portal appeared. He went in it. On the other side, there was an intergame waiting room. Upon entering, he instantly got President Roblox's attention.

"How did a human get in here?"

"Hello President Roblox. I'm Agent Jeremiah of the Agency of the 5th World."

"Isn't that a game here on Roblox made by your cousin, Jangodarkwave86?"

"How did you know?"

"I knew you were JirachiMan when you said your name. Anyway, before I say anything else that can be used to track you down. We should choose a place where people won't eavesdrop. Any suggestions?"

"How about the Roblox Agency? Technically, that is what we'll be talking about."

"Good idea. Before we go, is there anyone else you need to talk to?"

"Yes. I also need to see Builderman."

"Ok, then. Teleport/Builderman/me."

Then, Builderman appeared out of nowhere.

"You put admin commands in here?"

"Yes. I did."

"What did you summon me here for?"

"We'll tell you when we get to Roblox's Agency of the 5th World."

A yellow portal opened up and we left.


	5. Original Chapter 5: Convincing Roblox

Chapter 5

Convincing Roblox and Builderman to come to the Agency

Jeremiah, Roblox, and Builderman just got to the Agency's replica. Little did Jeremiah know he was affecting President Roblox and Builderman's controller's computers. They both said, "What's going on?" Jeremiah and the two Robloxians went to the Breakfast Café. They went to a table and sat there.

"Hello. My name is Agent Jeremiah. President Roblox already knows my name. Anyway, I was sent here to bring you two to the actual Agency of the 5th World."

"I see. We are going to have to discuss this."

"I see. I'll wait at my room in the Living Unit. It's at the end of the hall."

"Ok."

Jeremiah went over to the replica of his room. It took them two hours to decide. But, they finally decided to come to the Agency. Jeremiah clicked on leave. Then, a yellow portal appeared leading to Jeremiah's place. They went to the ship and left.


	6. Original Chapter 6: The Secret Mission

Chapter 6

The Secret Superhero Mission

Jeremiah just got back to the Agency with President Roblox and Builderman. They went over to Head Spikey's office.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah. I see you completed your mission. President Roblox and Builderman, please go to the Roblox habitat we have prepared."

They left for the Roblox habitat. Head Spikey said, "Now, Jeremiah, it's time for the screen." A screen popped up and showed the newly contructed Roblox habitat, which is not even close to being done. Then the screen disappeared.

"Good job, Agent Jeremiah, on another mission."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You better get down to dinner, then."

"Ok. See you later."

"Bye."

Jeremiah left Head Spikey's office. He went over to the Dinner Diner. He saw Nic and Tiffany there, as usual. He went over to their table.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah."

"Hello Agents Nic and Tiffany."

"How was your mission?"

"Good."

"We got a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you ask Head Spikey to put an entertainment wing in the Agency?"

"And a couples only room?"

"The entertainment wing is a good idea. I will definitely mention it to Head Spikey. But, if you want the couples only room, you have to tell Head Spikey yourself."

"Oh. Ok."

Suddenly, Jeremiah's Council Watch started going off. "I'll be right back," said Jeremiah. He goes to the nearest boy's bathroom and enters a stall. He activates his Council Watch. Somebody from the Superhero Council appeared on screen.

"Jeremiah, I have a mission for you."

"What?"

"We found a portal to the Reverse World. We also found Darkness at it. We want

you to investigate."

"Yes sir."

He turned off his Council Watch. Then, he made a duplicate of himself. The original said, "I'll go and investigate what Darkness is doing while you stay here and tell Head Spikey what's going on." The duplicate said, "Ok, me." The original left the Agency. The duplicate started heading towards Head Spikey's office. Now, he's at Head Spikey's office.

"Sorry to disturb you Head Spikey."

"What's going on Agent Jeremiah? Is it important?"

"Yes it is. I was just sent on a Superhero mission to investigate Darkness's latest plan. So, using my duplication powers. The other me made me to stay here and tell you this."

"I see. Thanks for telling me this. Well, you better get to bed. It's almost curfew."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

Jeremiah went to his room. On the way there, he ran into Nic and Tiffany.

"Hey Jeremiah. Since you didn't get back to dinner, we got your dinner for you. But you owe us for this."

"Just tell me how much I owe you and I'll pay you."

"$8.00."

Jeremiah gave them $8.00. Then, he took his dinner and went into his room.


	7. V2 Chapter 1: The Explanation

**WARNING: **There are two different versions of this book. For the Original version, start at "Original Chapter 1" and follow the chapters that have "Original" in the name. For the latest version, AKA Version 2.0, just scroll down and follow the chapters that have "V2" in their name. It is strongly recommended that you stick to one version unless you're one of the awesome who likes to read both versions. Reason being is that the further you get into the series, the bigger the differences between the two versions. Thanks for taking the time to read this warning.

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

Meet the Robloxians

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86

I do not own Roblox or Super Smash Bros. Each belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

The Explanation

Last time in the book, _The Super Smash Bros_. Jeremiah, an average looking teenager with enormous power, became a tour guide for two of the Super Smash Bros. whose planet was recently discovered. Speaking of being discovered, right after the tour Jeremiah's cover was nearly blown which could prove disastrous results. In other news, the Super Smash Bros. had a fight right after Jeremiah's close call (refer to book 2, Chapter 4). Jeremiah stopped it by breaking the symbol. However, they had no memory of doing it afterwards. Jeremiah told them, "I'll tell Head Spikey in the morning." Now it's the next day. Let's see how well Jeremiah does at explaining this to Head Spikey, the head of the Agency who looks like a black dog with a brown underbelly and a spiked collar, especially with his suspicions arising.

Jeremiah is in Head Spikey's office.

"Hello Head Spikey," greeted Jeremiah.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah. Before I give you your mission, I want to know why the Super Smash Bros. were fighting yesterday," demanded Head Spikey with a serious look on his face.

"First, soundproof the place, please. It has to do with you-know-who," said Jeremiah.

Head Spikey gasped and guessed, "Voldemort?"

Jeremiah slapped himself in the forehead and exclaimed, "What do you think this is? Harry Potter?"

Head Spikey puts on a wizard hat and a Dumbledore beard.

"This isn't Harry Potter," yelled Jeremiah right in Head Spikey's face.

Head Spikey wiped the saliva off and said, "You know, it's never a good idea to yell at your boss. Especially right in his face."

"Sorry but you were showing unnatural signs of stupidity," apologized Jeremiah.

Head Spikey took offence to this and shot fireballs at Jeremiah. Jeremiah quickly dodged them from left-to-right. However, he was a bit sloppy in doing this and toppled over.

"You feel better now?" questioned Jeremiah while gritting his teeth.

Head Spikey grinned and replied, "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Good, now if you want your explanation, stop acting like a…I mean, just soundproof the place and I will begin my explanation," said Jeremiah.

Head Spikey pressed a button and the door and windows barricaded themselves.

"Ok. Now, please tell me why they were fighting?"

"Ok. I believe Darkness is responsible for the fight. The only reason I'm sharing that tidbit of classified information with you is because you already have knowledge of Darkness and you have a right to know what's going on in your Agency," explained Jeremiah.

"Fair enough. But another remark like that and you'll be out of a job," warned Head Spikey.

"I'll remember that next time I'm browsing through a newspaper. Anyway, there was this weird Super Smash Bros. symbol on the floor. At first, it was invisible. Towards the end of the fight it became completely visible. When it did, it produced two Smash Balls. When their final smashes were activated, that was when I knew I had to stop it. So I destroyed the symbol. When I destroyed it, they stopped. Apparently, they have no memory of it."

"You destroyed the symbol? How did you accomplish that?" asked Head Spikey.

"I blasted it," answered Jeremiah.

Head Spikey thought, "_How much power does this recruit have? Obviously, he hasn't shown his full power yet. I wonder if that's because he hasn't gotten the chance yet. But still, do I even want to see it? If he's a threat to the Agency, trusting him with important tasks other than negotiating could prove disastrous. But then again, how can I even trust him with that? I don't know what he says to them. He could be convincing them to actually join his side and he could be building up an army with every mission I send him to do. Oh, what do I do?_"

"_I wonder if I'm finally going to get that promotion that I've been waiting for ever since I joined this rotten Agency. I can't wait to get out of those 3__rd__ rate missions. However, he is taking an awful long time to think about whatever it is he's thinking about,_" thought Jeremiah.

"Hey Head Spikey. You still alive?" asked Jeremiah as he waved a hand in Head Spikey's face.

Head Spikey took away the barricades to the door and windows.

"I'm just fine. I just got lost in thought. Now, I have a question for you. Head or sanitary?" said Head Spikey.

"Sanitary," answered Jeremiah.

Head Spikey explained the mission and Jeremiah left to get breakfast. On the way he thought, "_And to think, I used to do volunteer work for the Superheroes._"


	8. V2 Chapter 2: Head Mission 4

Chapter 2

Head Mission 4

Jeremiah did a couple of sanitary missions. Now, he's going over to Head Spikey's office. When he got there, Head Spikey said his usual question.

"Head or sanitary?"

"Head," answered Jeremiah.

"As you know, Roblox is a place where the people build the stuff. But, what most people don't know is when they make an online account…" said Head Spikey.

"…they're making actual life forms," finished Jeremiah.

"Don't interrupt me, again," warned Head Spikey.

"Sorry, Head Spikey," apologized Jeremiah with a meaningless apology.

"Anyway, we need Roblox to join the Agency since it is one of the four worlds. So we want you to get President Roblox and Builderman to come to the Agency," explained Head Spikey.

"Understood Head Spikey," said a bored Jeremiah.

Jeremiah left the office and went to the Breakfast Café.

Right after he left, Head Spikey said to the wall, "And you remember your mission?"

A secret door opened up and Nic came out of it.

He replied, "Yes, I remember. You want me to spy on Jeremiah and find out whether or not he is raising an army."

"Very good. Now you better get down to breakfast. After all, if you're not there for too long, he might get suspicious," spoke Head Spikey.

"Yes, sir," said Nic as he left the office through the regular door.


	9. V2 Chapter 3: Deja Vu

Chapter 3

Déjà Vu

While Jeremiah was heading to the Breakfast Café, he saw Tech Boy and Tech Girl, twin brother and sister both with black hair and brown eyes wearing lab coats, were about to duke it out, again. Jeremiah has a hard time believing how much these two fight. Jeremiah recalled the time they fought in downtown L.A., naked. They were naked because a monster blasted off their clothes. Jeremiah knew to hide and get in his secret identity. Since he was the leader of Sector 17, he had access to their Emergency Watches.

Now, let's go back to the present before Jeremiah finds out I just told you what he was thinking. Jeremiah stepped in and stopped them.

"You know, your fights really give me déjà vu," stated Jeremiah.

"Do we really fight that much?" asked Tech Girl.

"Yes, you do. There are so many times I can't name them all," answered Jeremiah.

"Wow. I didn't know it was that bad," said Tech Girl.

"It is," replied Jeremiah.

"But most siblings fight this much," stated Tech Boy.

"But most siblings don't have the power to control technology with their mind," pointed out Jeremiah.

"They do on Planet Gaxi," said Tech Girl.

"They also don't fight as much as you two do or cause as much destruction as you two," stated Jeremiah.

"He has a point," said Tech Boy.

"Maybe we should get a counselor," suggested Tech Girl.

Then the PDA announced, "The flight for Robloxia will leave in 10 minutes." Then Jeremiah said, "I better get my breakfast and go." So he went to the Breakfast Café at light speed. This gave Tech Boy and Tech Girl an idea for a new invention.

"I just had an idea. We should make some shoes that allow you to travel at the speed of light without making you age faster," said Tech Boy.

"Great idea. We can base it off of Jeremiah's powers. All we have to do is scan him while he's using his super speed," added Tech Girl.

"But how? It's not like we could make a treadmill that could withstand the speed of light?" inquired Tech Boy.

"Another great idea. Let's go back to the Research Lab and make some blueprints," said Tech Girl.

"Alright," said Tech Boy.

They went to the Research Lab to get started.


	10. V2 Chapter 4: Welcome to Roblox

Chapter 4

Welcome to Roblox

The ship just landed in Robloxia, more commonly known as Roblox. His mission is to get President Roblox and Builderman to come to the Agency. They landed in Jeremiah's place on Roblox. It's called War of the 2 Worlds (since this book was made). Jeremiah checked President Roblox's profile on his watch's holographic projection. It said he was online on the website. Jeremiah wondered, "_Where do the characters go when they're not in a game?_"He clicked on leave. Then a yellow portal appeared. He went in it. Little did he know that Agent Nic was following him. He quickly jumped off the Phoenix Warbird, his ship that looks like a phoenix on the exterior, but was too late as the portal closed right when he hit the ground. Plus, he didn't stick the landing either and landed face first on the ground. On the other side of the portal was an intergame waiting room. Upon entering, he instantly got President Roblox's attention.

"How did a human get in here?" questioned President Roblox as he got up.

"Hello President Roblox. I'm Agent Jeremiah of the Agency of the 5th World," greeted Jeremiah.

"Isn't that a game here on Roblox made by Jangodarkwave86?" inquired President Roblox.

"How did you know?" inquired Jeremiah.

"I know everything that goes on here at Robloxia. After all, my controller created the game, or in this case, world. If you came all the way here from Earth to talk to me, this is the wrong place for that. I suggest a quieter, more private place to chat. Do you have any suggestions?" said Roblox.

"How about the Roblox Agency? Technically, that is what we'll be talking about," suggested Jeremiah.

"Good idea. However, I question the subject we'll be talking about. After all, why would you come all the way here to talk about one of the many places on Roblox?" questioned President Roblox.

"Oh, it's more than just a game. By the way, I also need to see Builderman," said Jeremiah.

"Okay, then. I don't want to deny our guest. Teleport/Builderman/me," stated President Roblox.

Then, Builderman appeared out of nowhere.

"You put admin commands in here?" inquired an astonished Jeremiah.

"Yes. I did," replied Roblox.

"What did you summon me here for?" questioned Builderman.

"We'll tell you when we get to a place called the Agency of the 5th World," told Roblox.

A yellow portal opened up and they left.


	11. V2 Chapter 5: Nic the Spy

Chapter 5

Nic the Spy

At Nic's location, he is trying to pinpoint Jeremiah on his GPS (which he stole from one of the locals). Suddenly, he got a signal emanating from the Roblox Agency.

"Hey, I finally got their signal. And I know exactly where they are. After all, I did create the place. Quick, I have to get there," said Nic to nobody at all.

He hopped on the Phoenix Warbird and set a course to the Roblox version of the Agency of the 5th World.

A few minutes ago at the Agency's replica,

Jeremiah, Roblox, and Builderman just got to the Agency's replica. Little did Jeremiah know he was affecting President Roblox and Builderman's controller's computers. Reason being is that when they entered the game, it caused a Roblox window to open up on their computers showing exactly what's going on there. And they can't control their characters or exit the window due to the circumstances. Plus, they can even see Jeremiah in his complete three-dimensional form unlike everything else in Roblox, which is computer generated and blocky. They both said simultaneously, "What's going on?" Jeremiah and the two Robloxians went to the Breakfast Café. They went to a table and sat there. Jeremiah could barely fit his butt on the stool and get his legs under the table because humans are a lot taller than Robloxians.

"Hello. My name is Agent Jeremiah. I know already that President Roblox knows my name. Anyway, I was sent here to bring you two to the actual Agency of the 5th World," greeted Jeremiah.

"Actual Agency of the 5th World?" questioned Roblox with a bit of surprise in his voice.

Roblox and Builderman's controllers can also see the entire conversation. Of course, they only see it in chat bubbles and on the side of the screen. Right above the Agency's replica, the Phoenix Warbird just arrived. Unfortunately for Nic, he never built a ship bay in the Roblox Agency. So, he opened up the door on the side of the ship. He had on some cool goggles and a parachute. He jumped out of the Phoenix Warbird and the parachute deployed. He landed on the roof of the Roblox Agency. He got out a laser buzz saw and started cutting through the roof. He removed that piece of the roof when he was finished and jumped through the hole while replacing the roof simultaneously. He switched the zoom on his stolen GPS. He located them in the Breakfast Café. He had to crouch to move because the Roblox Agency was designed for Robloxians. He finally got them in his sight. He took a sound amplifier out of his Agency standard utility belt and placed it in his ear so he could hear the whole conversation in high definition. Unfortunately for him, he missed most of the conversation. Plus, he realized that he forgot to turn on his tape recorder and to attach it to the sound amplifier.

"I see. I'll wait at my room in the Living Unit. It's at the end of the hall," said Jeremiah.

"Ok," replied Roblox.

As Jeremiah was walking out, Nic started panicking because he was about to be caught. Nic quickly started running out of there as fast as he could under those circumstances which wasn't very fast due to the low ceiling even for Robloxian standards. Jeremiah just got out of the Breakfast Café while Nic was over where he came in and frantically trying to remember where was the piece of roof he had sawed off to get there. Jeremiah was heading towards him. Nic panicked again and hid himself in the replica of the Agency's Computer Lab. Jeremiah walked right past the room. And right when he was above Nic's entry point, the piece of the roof that Nic cut off to get in fell on Jeremiah's head.

Jeremiah screamed, "Oh man, that hurt."

He looked up and saw the hole in the roof. Luckily for Nic, the Phoenix Warbird was just barely out of sight.

Jeremiah thought out loud, "Well, it looks like Jango has some repair work to do on the roof. Luckily, for me anyway, Robloxian building material is a lot less heavy and less solid to do that much damage. However, why did the roof fall off? I thought gravity was semi-broken in this place because of the fact that if you remove the material that something is attached to it doesn't fall usually. It normally just floats there in the air. Oh well."

Jeremiah went to the replica of his room in the Living Unit tossing the piece of roof aside. Nic heard the sound it made, so he seized his opportunity by leaving the computer lab and jumped out of the hole onto the roof of the Agency. He went just above the replica of Jeremiah's room and got out a stethoscope. He positioned it to see if he could hear Jeremiah. Jeremiah was getting bored of waiting, so he decided to use his Citaloanin Sight, which allows him to look at any one point of space but only in blue, and look around the Agency. He focused his sight upward and saw the Phoenix Warbird. He thought, "_Whose ship is that?_" He focused his Citaloanin sight along the roof and saw Nic.

"_Ah. No longer Head Spikey took so long to think yesterday. He's getting suspicious of me and questioning where my loyalties lie. Well, it's true that he should be suspicious of me and that my loyalties don't reside with the Agency, but I can't let him know that yet. However, let's put on a little show,_" thought Jeremiah.

"Boy, I say negotiations are going great," spoke Jeremiah very loudly so Nic could hear.

"_Finally, I can find out what goes on during negotiations. Head Spikey will be glad that I found out when I tell him without getting caught,_" thought Nic.

Jeremiah hand turned into blue slime and began forming the shape of the handles of a giant sawing machine and spoke loudly, "Soon, the army I'm gathering up will invade the Agency and we'll attach Head Spikey to a wooden stake and burn it down old-school style."

"_Oh no. Good thing this time I didn't forget to turn on the tape recorder,_" thought Nic.

Jeremiah just got done forming the handles as a little sphere formed in the middle turning itself into a saw blade as Jeremiah kept speaking, "And after that, we will trap Nic in a rubber room where his electrical powers won't work and outfit it with spikes to kill him."

Nic gasped as Jeremiah got done forming the saw blade. The shape that Jeremiah's hand took turned solid and regained color turning his hand into a giant saw blade.

"And after he's dead, we'll boil Tiffany in hot lava just to see how long a human can survive in that extreme temperature," spoke Jeremiah loudly as he put his saw forward to the roof.

Nic thought, "_That fiend. He wouldn't dare._"

Suddenly, Nic saw Jeremiah's saw for a hand appeared right next to him as Jeremiah started sawing a circle around him. He got done sawing and that section of the roof fell down with Nic on it. The roof broke on impact as Nic took a good look at Jeremiah. Jeremiah turned his hand back to normal and started laughing so hard he could barely contain himself as Nic started charging up the attack. When he heard him, he screamed, "What are you laughing at?"

Jeremiah tried to answer while laughing, "At you, ha ha ha, because you, ha ha ha, fell for my prank, ha ha ha."

Nic just realized what happened and stopped charging his attack.

He yelled very angrily, "Why you little. How dare you pull a joke like that? I should zap you for that."

Jeremiah stopped laughing and replied, "Yeah, that might have been a little harsh and cruel to do but you should have seen the look on your face."

Jeremiah bursted into laughter once again. Nic got angry and zapped Jeremiah. Jeremiah stopped laughing after that and questioned, "Are you nuts? I pull a little prank and you zap me? What is wrong with you?"

"Simple. I don't know who you are and why you're here but Head Spikey is getting a bad feeling about you. Since I missed the conversation between you, President Roblox, and Builderman, I now have no choice but to assume the worst and take you down," said Nic as electricity started surging through his body.

Jeremiah said, "Oh really. Well then, I shall tell you what I told them," said Jeremiah as he took something out of the Agency's standard utility belt.

"And what would that be?" demanded Nic.

"Simple. I did exactly what my mission dictated and asked them to join the Agency. If you don't believe me, you can ask them yourself. However, keep this in mind, I didn't find out about your spying until just now. So, your spying would not affect the task at hand thus if I was raising up an army, they would say otherwise," stated Jeremiah as he got ready for Plan B just in case.

Nic looked at him for a minute and with a sigh and replied, "Well, alright. I'll believe you for now. But remember, if we find out otherwise, you're dead."

"I wouldn't expect any other way. (Jeremiah put the strange device back on his belt.) Besides, the only thing I want is a promotion so I can get better missions. Trust me when I say, while these missions are important in their own way, I would rather blast a wall than negotiate," stated Jeremiah honestly.

"Oh, I get it. You are just getting bored with the missions and want more exciting ones. Am I right?" asked Nic.

"Yep. You got the gist of it. Now, why don't you go back to the Agency before President Roblox and Builderman see you? After all, we don't want you to ruin negotiations," stated Jeremiah.

"Ok. See you later," said Nic as he went out through the hole in the roof and Static Thrustered himself to the Phoenix Warbird.

A little bit later, they finally made their decision. They decided to come to the Agency. After hearing that, Jeremiah clicked on leave. Then, a yellow portal appeared leading to Jeremiah's place. They went to where the ship was. Unfortunately, it was already gone. Jeremiah said, "Oh drat. We missed our flight." Suddenly, the Phoenix Warbird landed right in front of them and Nic came out and asked, "Need a lift?" Jeremiah, Roblox, and Builderman hoped on the Phoenix Warbird and left.


	12. V2 Chapter 6: The Secret Mission

Chapter 6

The Secret Superhero Mission

The Phoenix Warbird just got back to the Agency with Jeremiah, Nic, President Roblox and Builderman in it. All four of them went over to Head Spikey's office.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah. I see you completed your mission. President Roblox and Builderman, please go to the Roblox habitat we have prepared," said Head Spikey.

They left for the Roblox habitat.

Head Spikey said, "Nic, I'm surprised to see you here. What are you doing here?"

"He gave me a lift since the ship left without me. Seriously, I need my own ship if you want me to continue working here," answered Jeremiah for Nic.

"I see. Well Nic, you just…go over…to dinner," said Head Spikey awkwardly while he was trying to find the words.

"Yes, sir," said Nic before he left the office.

"That was a bit awkward. But, what do you expect if you send a spy after me," stated Jeremiah.

"When did you figure that out?" inquired Head Spikey very surprised at what Jeremiah just said.

"I caught him while President Roblox and Builderman were deciding whether to join the Agency or not and FYI, I'm not raising an army to destroy the Agency just so you know," answered Jeremiah thoroughly.

"Then explain to me this, why do you have such mysterious backgrounds and relations?" questioned Head Spikey.

Jeremiah twisted the little red button on his watch in an odd pattern and the place suddenly soundproofed itself.

"What's going on?" inquired Head Spikey angrily.

Jeremiah took off his watch and tossed it at Head Spikey and said, "Take a good, long look at it."

Head Spikey took a good look at the watch and saw the symbol of the Superhero Council on it. He pressed the button but nothing happened and he wondered why.

"It's no use. You won't get that watch to work for you because it's already tuned to my DNA," stated Jeremiah.

"What do you mean by 'tuned to your DNA?'" questioned Head Spikey.

"You see, that watch is programmed to only work for the person who has the registered DNA. That little red button is also a DNA scanner that allows it to tell who's using it. It comes with a variety of features, and that watch is also a symbol of ranking from where I come from," explained Jeremiah.

"DNA scanner? Variety of features? Symbol of ranking? What is going on here?" demanded Head Spikey.

"You see, before I came to the Agency I was recruited by another top-secret organization known as the Superheroes. Well, I'm not sure if this organization counts as top-secret as we seem to be telling a bunch of random civilians about it," explained Jeremiah.

"What are you implying Jeremiah? That we put up a bunch of posters on several planets that say to join the Agency?" inquired Head Spikey thinking about the posters he put up recently on several planets with him holding a batch of cookies while wearing a chef's hat that said, "Join the Agency, we have cookies!"

"Umm…no. Where did you get that idea?" inquired Jeremiah.

Head Spikey quickly kicked a bucket of paint to the side and replied, "Umm…I don't know."

"And to think you're accusing me of being odd when you're pretty odd yourself," said Jeremiah.

"And I don't have time for this. Just get to your point Agent Jeremiah," said Head Spikey impatiently.

"The point is, I only joined the Agency on the Superhero Council's request and I have a mission to do," explained Jeremiah.

"And what would that mission be?" asked Head Spikey.

"To negotiate an alliance between the Superheroes and the Agency," answered Jeremiah.

"Oh, is that all? I thought it was going to be to destroy me or something," replied Head Spikey.

"You mean…you're not shocked at all?" inquired a stunned Jeremiah.

"Nope. (He turned on his personal espresso machine and got himself a cup of coffee.) If you said something along the lines of 'I'm going to destroy the Agency' then I would have been shocked. (While he was talking, he walked back to his chair and sat back down.) But, all you came here to do was negotiate and that's just fine. I feel kind of silly really for thinking you were a spy. But, I just got one thing to say," explained Head Spikey as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What?" asked Jeremiah.

Head Spikey put down his coffee and yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Got it," said Jeremiah a bit nervously.

"Well now that we got that settled. It's time for the screen," said Head Spikey.

"Oh yeah, my favorite part of the job. However, I wish the screen would show a movie sometimes instead," said Jeremiah.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Head Spikey as he pressed a button.

A screen popped up and showed the newly constructed Roblox habitat with Roblox and Builderman already inside. Then the screen disappeared.

"Anyway, good job Agent Jeremiah on another mission," congratulated Head Spikey.

"Thanks," replied Jeremiah.

"You're welcome. You better get down to dinner, then," said Head Spikey.

"Okay. See you later," said Jeremiah.

"Bye," said Head Spikey.

Jeremiah left Head Spikey's office. He went over to the Dinner Diner. He saw Nic and Tiffany there, as usual. Tiffany is a skinny brunette with incredible psychic powers that once pinned Jeremiah to a wall (refer to Agency Book #1 Chapter 2). He went over to their table.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah," said Tiffany with a devious smirk on her face.

"Hello Agents Nic and Tiffany," said Jeremiah not even noticing the smirk on her face.

"How was your mission?" asked Nic.

"You tell me," hinted Jeremiah.

"Oh, right," remembered Nic.

Jeremiah felt some psychic power enter his mind and his eyes started glowing blue.

In his mind, Tiffany found herself in front of an ancient temple.

"That's odd. I was just trying to take control of him for a few minutes. Well, maybe the place where I control him is at the top of that temple," thought Tiffany aloud.

She climbed up the stairs to the top of the temple. When she got there, she saw a weird glowing sphere. When she took a closer look, there was some full-grown muscular man with unusually curly hair in there.

"What the heck is that?" wondered Tiffany.

"That is classified information on a need-to-know basis only," answered a voice.

Tiffany looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and saw Jeremiah slowly levitating down to the top of the temple.

"Get out of my mind, Tiffany," said Jeremiah sternly.

"Not until you tell me who that guy is," said Tiffany while pointing to the person in the sphere.

Jeremiah levitated back up and replied, "It looks like I can't talk you out of here so I got no choice but to force you out."

Jeremiah activated his Light Blast power. Light Blast is a power where Jeremiah unleashes a powerful blast of light that can break steel. Suddenly, the temple started glowing and a ring of light appeared right below it. When Jeremiah fired his Light Blast, a magnified version of it fired from the base hitting the whole temple. Tiffany disappeared before either beam hit her.

In the real world, Tiffany suddenly got a headache.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?" asked Nic.

Jeremiah is still staring off into space with his eyes still glowing blue.

Back in Jeremiah's mind,

Tiffany reappeared behind and punched him from behind. Jeremiah begun to fall from the sky, but he disappeared mid-fall.

Suddenly, Tiffany heard someone behind her say, "Oh please. Is that all you got?"

She looked behind her and saw Jeremiah. A little bit of fear struck her and she levitated back a bit. Jeremiah lunged forward and punched her in the face causing her to crash back into the roof of the temple. He levitated back onto the temple roof and said, "Last chance to leave peacefully."

"Not until you tell me who he is," demanded Tiffany.

"History," replied Jeremiah.

Tiffany tried to punch Jeremiah but he disappeared before she could make contact. Suddenly, four Jeremiahs reappeared and shot a Light Blast and the temple made the magnified Light Blast with them. There was no way to avoid the attack. Tiffany made a gigantic psychic shield right when all the blasts made contact. When the smoke from the resulting collision cleared, the Jeremiahs saw Tiffany in her psychic shield. Her eyes were glowing with power. She started transforming into a giant entity of psychic power.

"What do you think of me, now?" boosted Tiffany as she lashed an attack at the Jeremiahs. They fell off the roof of the temple that Tiffany partially destroyed with that attack.

In the real world,

Jeremiah suddenly got a headache and Tiffany's headache was gone.

Nic wondered, "_What's going on?_"

Back in Jeremiah's mind,

All the Jeremiahs hit the ground and three of them disappeared. Jeremiah got back up and levitated back up and taunted, "Hey, you think you're so mighty and powerful. Well, think again. I can beat you with three hands tied behind my back."

"But, you only got two hands," replied Tiffany.

Jeremiah suddenly grew an extra hand and used his feet to tie them all together.

"Now I do. You got to remember that this is my mind, my rules. I can be as illogical as I want in here. In fact, I predict a flying hot dog will hit you in the face," replied Jeremiah.

Suddenly, a flying hot dog appeared out of nowhere at top speeds and hit Tiffany in the face.

"Why you little," said Tiffany angrily.

Jeremiah started levitating at top speeds away from Tiffany while she pursued. Eventually, they reached a populated village and Tiffany was stepping all over the buildings. Suddenly, a portal opened like it was a mouth with energy surrounding it like it was saliva.

Jeremiah stopped in front of it and turned around to face Tiffany.

"So, is that as fast as you can go? I bet I could outrun you in a heartbeat," taunted Jeremiah.

"You are going down," replied Tiffany hysterically.

She lunged at Jeremiah only for Jeremiah to dodge to the side and cause her to topple over. Suddenly, Jeremiah gained a gigantic fourth arm and punched Tiffany in the back holding her down. Jeremiah raised his gigantic fourth arm up and a giant needle that is often seen in hospitals appeared in it. Tiffany got up and saw the needle.

"Ahh, needle! Get it away! Get that thing away from me!" screamed Tiffany in fear.

Jeremiah pointed the needle at her and said, "Time to take your medicine."

As Jeremiah edged closer with the needle, Tiffany kept taking steps back in response to this. A few minutes later, she was in front of the portal. Jeremiah kicked Tiffany right in her stomach at high speeds causing her to topple over into the portal.

Tiffany's mind returned to the real world and she was panting from exhaustion due to the psychic battle.

"Who are you?" inquired Tiffany.

"My name is just Jeremiah. That's all you need to know," said Jeremiah.

"Anyway, we got a favor to ask you," said Nic breaking the ice.

"What?" inquired Jeremiah glad that Nic spoke up.

"Can you ask Head Spikey to put an entertainment wing in the Agency?" asked Nic.

"The entertainment wing is a good idea. I will definitely mention it to Head Spikey. Besides, the Agency is in desperate need of entertainment," answered Jeremiah.

"Agreed," said Nic.

"So, has our waiter arrived yet?" asked Jeremiah.

Suddenly, the waiter appeared and gave them all their food.

As he left, Nic explained, "You two zoned out for quite some time. So, I ordered our food for us."

"Thanks," said Jeremiah.

Right when Jeremiah was about to chow down, his Council Watch started going off.

Jeremiah thought, "_Really? Out of all of the times to go off, it goes off now?_"

"I'll be right back," said Jeremiah while covering his Council Watch to muffle the noise.

He goes to the nearest boy's bathroom and enters a stall. He activates his Council Watch. Somebody from the Superhero Council appeared on screen.

"Jeremiah, I have a mission for you," said the guy from the Council.

"What? And please hurry so I can go and eat dinner," said Jeremiah a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought finding a portal to the Reverse World along with Darkness and his minions would be more important than your dinner," said the one guy sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Proceed," apologized Jeremiah with his curiosity peeked.

"Well, I pretty much told you almost everything in that bit of sarcasm. Anyway, we need you to investigate it straight away. The coordinates have been uploaded to your Council Watch. Now go and stop his diabolical plan," said the one guy.

"Yes sir," said Jeremiah.

He turned off his Council Watch. Then, he suddenly turned himself into blue slime and split himself in half. Each side made a copy of the missing side and they turned solid and regained color thus making two Jeremiahs.

The original said, "I'll go and investigate what Darkness is doing while you stay here and cover for me."

The duplicate questioned, "Why do I have to stay at the boring Agency?" inquired the duplicate.

"Because you're the duplicate," said the original Jeremiah as he activated Superhero mode on his Council Watch causing a data sphere to appear around him thus putting him into his bio-suit and turning him into the Elemental.

The original Jeremiah left the Agency. The duplicate started heading back the Dinner Diner only to find out that it has closed.

"Oh, drat," said the duplicate as he went back to his room.

On the way there, he ran into Nic and Tiffany.

"Hey Jeremiah. Since you didn't get back to dinner, we paid for your dinner and put it in your room for later. But you owe us for this," said Nic.

"Just tell me how much I owe you and I'll pay you," said Jeremiah.

"$8.00," replied Nic.

Jeremiah gave them $8.00. Then, he went into his room to eat his dinner.


End file.
